The Masochist
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Juudai berubah jadi Masochist? Lalu, apa yang harus Jun lakukan? (Jun Manjoume's birthday)


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

 **Genre : AU, Crossgender, Romance, Humor & Friendship.**

 **Rated : K+/PG-13**

 **Character : Jun Manjoume & Fem!Juudai Yuuki**

 **Inspiration : One of picture from pixiv ( member_ ?mode=manga_big &illust_id=51976629&page=17 )**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, OOC, dll.**

 **Other : If you wanna change this story to English, please for message me.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei & Naoyuki Kageyama**

 **Summary :**

 **Juudai berubah jadi Masochist? Lalu, apa yang harus Jun lakukan? (Jun Manjoume's birthday)**

* * *

 **~ Masochist Girl ~**

Sungguh... aku habis makan apa tadi siang...? Atau mimpi apa aku di siang bolong tadi? Semua... terlihat jelas dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini...

Si bodoh itu..., iya, si _Dropped Out_..., Juudai... kenapa dia berubah seperti itu?! Ekspresi yang seratus delapan puluh derajat beda dari sebelumnya!

"...Ehehehehe..."

Cih! Tawa itu... walaupun terdengar seperti mengejek tapi ia seperti meminta paksa aku untuk terus melakukannya! Tapi, di sisi lain, aku tak ingin mendengarkannya.

"... _Onegai_... Manjoume... ehehehe..."

Cukup! Aku mulai muak melihatnya seperti itu! Bagaimana tidak?

Setelah aku kembali dari urusan kedua kakakku, Juudai mengajakku _duel_ dengan alasan kembalinya diriku ke _Duel Academia_. Awalnya, aku menerimanya. Tapi... yang membuatku kaget adalah... ia mengenakan kalung serta gelang besi yang biasanya digunakan Hell Kaiser saat _duel_ dengan para _duelist_ lainnya.

Anehnya lagi, aku tak mengenakkan gelang maupun kalung penyiksa itu. Aku bertanya, kenapa ia tak memberikannya padaku? Ia hanya menjawab...

"Aku penasaran dengan rasa sakit yang dipancarkan dari benda ini. Seperti apa, ya? Apakah sangat menyenangkan?".

Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa si otak kosong yang tidak suka pelajaran apapun, tiba-tiba berubah jadi seorang... _masochist_...?! Dan lagi... entah kenapa... kedua mata Juudai berubah menjadi emas?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Apa dia dirasuki roh monster yang jahat?! Ataukah...

" _Saa~_ Serang aku, Manjoume _-san da_ ~ Aku tak punya pertahanan apapun di _arena_ -ku~ Ehehehe~"

Sial! Desakkan darinya membuatku bingung! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! _Life Point_ miliknya tinggal 1600. Tak ada _Monster_ , _Trap_ maupun _Magic Card_ di _arena_ -nya. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

" _Hell Soldier_! _Directly attack_!" perintahku pada _monster_ satu-satunya yang ada di _arena_ -ku.

 _Slash!_

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" pekiknya saat terkena serangan. Tapi, inilah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Piip!_

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" jeritnya saat ia menerima aliran listrik yang ada pada gelang dan kalung neraka itu.

Kenapa...? Kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya terkena seranganku? Apa dia sengaja terus-menerus terkena _damage_ agar ia dapat mengeluarkan kartu _AS_ -nya? Tapi, kenapa ia tidak mengeluarkan _Magic Card_ miliknya?! Apa yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang ini?!

"Hehehehe~ Menyenangkan...~" ucapnya saat berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah akibat rasa sakit yang ia terima. Tapi, di sisi lain... ia tertawa...? Dia bilang ini menyenangkan...? Apa akal sehatnya sudah hilang? Lihat saja! Kini wajahnya semakin pucat dan bahkan air liur keluar dari bibir merah mudanya. Semakin lama terlihat semakin menjadi orang gila!

" _Ore no turn_..." ucapnya tertatih dan tangannya yang gemetar menarik kartu dari _deck_ -nya. " _Draw_...!" ucapnya sebelum melirik ke kartunya. Ia kembali menyeringai.

Apa kartu yang ditariknya berupa kartu _AS_? Atau malah...

" _Turn End_...~"

Apa?! _Turn End_?! Ini sudah keempat kalinya dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bertahan, kenapa ia buang kesempatan ini?! Apa dia mau bunuh diri?!

"Giliranmu..., Manjoume _-san da_ ~ Ehehehe...~"

Aku ingin menghentikannya tapi dengan apa...? Kini _Life Point_ -nya tinggal 400. Ia sama sekali tidak menyerangku atau mendapatkan efek _damage_ dari _Trap_ -nya. Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal ini...?

"Eeh...? _Doushita no_...? Ayolah, jangan membuatku menunggu lama~! Serang aku~! _Life Point_ -ku tinggal sedikit~!" protes Juudai kesal karena aku tidak melakukan _Draw_ pada giliranku.

Apa aku harus menekan tombol _Surrender_? Mungkin dengan cara ini, ia akan selamat!

Saat aku akan menyentuh tombol _Surrender_ , Juudai malah tertawa.

"Hei~! Kau mau menekannya? Tak masalah! Akan kukatakan satu hal lagi. _Duel Disk_ yang kau pakai itu terdapat tombol _remote_ yang terhubung dengan kalung dan gelang yang kukenakan ini. Jika kau menekannya, maka aku akan terkena alirannya..." -menyeringai- "Dan pastinya, tegangannya jauh lebih besar dari yang kuterima saat di serang... 3600 _volt_ ~".

Apa?!

"Ehehe~ Dibandingkan tegangan saat terkena serangan yang berjumlah 500 _volt_ , tegangan dari _remote_ itu terhitung dari jumlah hilangnya _Life Point_ -ku dari awal sampai sekarang. Jadi, jika kau mau menekannya, tekan saja~! Aku sangat siap! Ahahaha!"

Dia... sudah tidak waras...!

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tak akan mau menekan tombol ini! Bahkan, aku tak akan mau meneruskan _Duel_ gila ini!" ucapku marah karena tak terima diriku menyaksikan... _rival_ -ku... tersakiti seperti ini!

" _Duel_ gila, kau bilang? Hee~ Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan sejak lama~?"

"Yang... kuinginkan...?"

"Benar~." ucapnya. Dan kini mimik wajahnya kembali serius bahkan tak berekspresi sama sekali. "Kau begitu membenciku, bahkan kau pun tak menyukaiku. Tak menganggapku sebagai _nakama_ -mu. Dan... kau ingin aku lenyap dari sini, bukan?"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Jujur, aku memang membencinya, bahkan tidak menyukainya karena dia hanyalah serangga pengganggu yang terus-menerus menghalangi jalanku. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahkan berkeinginan untuk menghabisinya dengan menghilangkan nyawanya seperti ini! Aku hanya ingin dia kalah dan... mungkin lebih parah... dia bersujud di depanku serta mengakui kekalahannya.

Hanya saja... kenapa dengan seenak jidatnya ia melakukan siksaan seperti ini dengan alasan obsesiku untuk mengalahkannya?! Ini sungguh tak masuk akal dan gila!

"Aku tidak terima!" teriakku.

"Tidak terima?" ucapnya sambil mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Aku memang ingin sekali menghabisimu tapi tidak dengan menghilangkan nyawamu! Kalau aku melakukan hal ini, sama halnya aku membunuhmu dan aku akan masuk penjara!" ucapku menyangkal.

"Kalau begitu, hanya tinggal mencari seorang pembunuh, bayar dia untuk membunuhku atau menyiksaku. Lalu, bakar mayatku hingga jadi abu. Selesai~" balasnya.

"Diam! Jangan memintaku!" ucapku untuk berusaha membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu tapi aku menuruti keinginanmu." balasnya dan tetap mendesakku.

"Kau-!" ucapku terpotong.

" _Saa~_ Serang aku dan habisi nyawaku juga, _Ore no ai_." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Kedua mata _obsidian_ -ku sempat terbuka lebar. Kata itu... " _Ai_ " kata yang ia sebut untukku..., kata yang hanya untukku tapi tak kuhiraukan..., apakah... ini salahku...?

"...Hentikan...!" ucapku lirih dan menahan kesal.

" _Nani_?" ia tidak mendengar.

Aku menunduk, tangan kiriku mengepal dan aku menarik napas sebelum berteriak, "Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Aku memang ingin melihatmu kalah! Tapi, aku tak ingin melihatmu mati di depanku!".

Tak terasa, butiran bening keluar dari kolam _obsidian_ -ku. Ya, aku menangis karena penyesalanku...! Karena keangkuhanku...! Karena keegoisanku...! Karena kebodohanku...! Semua gara-gara aku!

Ia tak pernah kuhiraukan sebagai rival, ia tak pernah kuperhatikan sebagai _nakama_ , ia pun tak pernah kusayangi sebagai orang yang ia cintai...

Aku ini manusia... atau iblis...?!

Aku menjauhi dia karena perilakuku yang selalu seperti ini sejak kecil! Aku tak pernah berterima kasih karena ia terus mendukungku! Aku telah menyia-nyiakan perasaannya yang berusaha menyelamatkanku!

Aku... telah menyakitinya...

"Semua sudah terlambat, Manjoume." ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menyeringai. "Setelah kau mengalahkanku, kau akan menang dan duel ini akan berakhir tanpa kau merasakan adanya pengganggu dariku.".

Tidak...

" _...Ore...no...turn..._ " ucapku lirih dan gemetar.

" _Koi_ , Manjoume _-san da_ ~"

Aku menarik kartu sambil terus menahan rasa kemarahan dan kesedihanku.

"Serang aku, _Hell Soldier_!"

"JUUDAAAAAAAIII!" teriakku sebagai perintah terakhirku hingga akhirnya...

 _Jraass!_

Tidak!

 _Piiiip!_

Tidak!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tidak!

"JUUDAI!"

 _Bruk!_

Aaa... tidak... tidak mungkin... Juudai... mati...?!

Aku berlari ke arah Juudai dan melepaskan _Duel Disk_ milikku serta membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Aku tidak peduli _Duel Disk_ -ku akan hancur ataupun rusak, tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang telah membangkitkanku dari keterpurukanku!

Kuangkat tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku menangis dan terus-menerus menyebut namanya tapi tetap saja kedua permata _hazzle_ -nya tidak lagi tampak di hadapanku.

Aku telah menghilangkan senyumnya! Aku telah memusnahkan semangatnya! Aku telah membunuh keberadaannya! Iya! Aku telah membunuhnya!

Kini... tak ada lagi yang bisa mengisi kehangatanku, tak ada lagi yang menemaniku, semua sudah hilang...

" _Baka_! _Baka_! Seharusnya, akulah yang menggunakan alat ini! Seharusnya, akulah yang merasakan kesakitan ini! Seharusnya, aku yang berada di posisimu sekarang ini! Oi! Bangun! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada temanmu, dan juga seluruh orang di sini?! Apa yang harus kukatakan, oi!? Aku bodoh... membiarkanmu seperti ini...! Maafkan aku...! Aku... aku sungguh menyukaimu... Aku sungguh ingin menjadi _nakama_ untukmu... Aku sungguh ingin diterima sebagai _Omae no ai_. Tapi, kumohon... bangunlah...!" ucapku, seluruh yang ada di dalam pikiran dan perasaanku telah kusampaikan lewat bisikan lembut. " _Onegai... okitte... ore no... ai..._ " ucapku terakhir sebelum memeluknya erat-erat tapi tiba-tiba...

"Pfft...!"

Eh?

"Buwahahahahahahaha!"

A-apa...?! Me-mereka... tertawa?! Dan... mereka muncul dari berbagai sudut tempat persembunyian mereka...? Kenapa...?

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Manjoume _-kun_ ~" ucap Asuka Tenjoin-kun.

Aku hanya _speechless_ tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sungguh, skak mat, tak bisa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara dari leherku.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Manjoume." ucap Ryou Marifuji.

"Ekspresimu sungguh luar biasa, Manjoume _-kun_." ucap Fubuki _-san_.

A-...

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriakku kesal pada mereka.

"Hehe~ Ini _surprise_ untukmu~" ucap Misawa sambil tersenyum usil.

" _Surprise_ katamu?!" teriakku makin menjadi-jadi.

"Yup~ Dan dialah yang membuatnya." ucap Asuka sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang kupeluk.

Jadi... ini ulah si reseh Juudai...?!

"Ahahaha!" ia tertawa dan melepaskan pelukanku. "Habis lucu sekali melihat ekspresi Manjoume seperti itu~ Membuat perutku sakit!" ucap si reseh ini sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah kocak dari tadi.

"T-tertawalah sesukamu! Tapi, kau telah membuatku menjadi calon pidana karena kelakuanmu! Apa maksudnya kau memasang alat yang digunakan Hell Kaiser padamu?! Merasakan kesakitan?! Kau gila?! Kau akan mati secara perlahan! Di tambah lagi, tombol _Surrender_ yang ada di _Duel Disk_ -ku adalah _remote_ alat mengerikan ini dan memberikan tegangan berdasarkan jumlah _Life Point_ -mu yang telah hilang. Dan lagi, kenapa matamu berubah jadi emas seperti ini?! Jelaskan padaku! Apa-apaan ini?!" ucapku marah campur kesal, tapi bahagia karena ia baik-baik saja.

"Pertama, aku memang meminjam alat ini dari Ryou _-san_. Tapi, tegangannya sudah di- _setting_ dan diganti dengan getaran. Jadi, aku berpura-pura terkena sengatan listrik dan berperan sebagai seorang _Dropped Out_ yang sembunyi-sembunyi adalah seorang _Masochist_. Kedua, kalau tombol _Surrender._.." ucapnya terpotong saat melihat Shou memegang _Duel Disk_ -ku dan menekan tombol _Surrender_ aku langsung berteriak.

"Ja-"

 _Click!_

Eh? Tombol itu...

"Tombol _Surrender_ adalah tombol agar alat ini bisa non-aktif dan lepas secara otomatis~" ucapnya saat melepaskan alat siksaan itu. "Terakhir, mata ini? Dari dulu, aku sudah memilikinya.".

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Secara sekejap, kedua mata emasnya langsung berubah menjadi _heterochromia_ hijau (mata kiri) dan jingga (mata kanan), setelah itu kembali menjadi permata _hazzle_. "Setelah aku bersatu dengan Yubel, aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Haou serta Yubel di dalam diriku." jelasnya.

"Haou? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Inkarnasiku tapi itu tak terlalu penting. Yang jelas... Manjoume kena~".

Aku hanya menunduk malu dan berdiri.

"Eh? Manjoume? Kau marah, ya?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Marah? Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak marah jika dipermainkan seperti ini?! Walaupun ini adalah kejutan dari mereka, jelas aku begitu marah karena mengkhawatirkan keada- Tunggu! Gah! Kenapa pikiranku berkata seperti ituuuuuuuuuu?!

"Manjoume?"

Aku langsung mengacungkan jari telunjukku di depan si reseh ini. "Awas kau! Kali ini, aku benar-benar akan menghabisi dirimu sampai ke tulangmu!" ucapku sebagai peringatan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku segera beranjak dari Ruang _Duel_ dan menyingkir dari tempat ini.

"Manjoume! Besok akan diadakan pesta ulang tahunmu di Asrama _Blue Obelisk_! Kau harus datang lho!" teriak Juudai untuk mengingatkanku.

Aku tak berhenti maupun menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan harap!" balasku.

"Oke~! Kami tunggu~!" ucapnya malah berterima kasih.

"Gaaaargh!" teriak kesalku dan meninggalkan gedung _Duel Academia_ sambil menghentakkan kaki.

Sungguh malu aku dipermainkan seperti ini! Apa-apaan mereka?!

Tapi, entah kenapa aku kembali merasakan ikatan _nakama_ dari dalam diriku. Apa mungkin karena si reseh Juudai itu? Aargh! Gadis itu membuatku kalah telak! Aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja.

Oke! Aku akan menyusun rencana pembalasan dendam untuknya! Awas saja, kau akan menyesal karena membuatku malu seperti ini, Juudai. Pembalasan dua kali lebih sadis dari yang kau lakukan. Hehehe~

 **~The End~**

* * *

Onegai : Kumohon / Ayolah  
Saa : Nah / Lakukan  
Ore no turn : Giliranku.  
Doushita no? : Ada apa?  
Nakama : Sahabat / teman  
Ore no ai : Sayangku  
Ai : cinta  
Nani : Apa?  
Koi : Ayo / datanglah  
Baka! : Bodoh!  
Omae no ai : Sayangmu  
Okitte : Bangun  
Otanjoubi omedetou : Selamat ulang tahun  
-kun : suffix untuk laki-laki  
-san : suffix untuk orang yang lebih dewasa / sopan 

**~xXx~**

* * *

*tarik napas*hembuskan*

Oke, i-izinkan saya untuk menjelaskannya. Kejadian ini saya ambil dari salah satu gambar Juudai yang sedang memakai alat penyiksa itu sambil tersenyum maso gitu. Terus, di sini (dimensi saya) ada 2 Juudai dan 2 Manjoume.

Juudai di sini 100% CEWEK! GAK PAKE PROTES! #plak!, dan Haou malah REAL COWOK, tapi pas jadi manusia, namanya ganti Jaden. Kok bisa? Nanti saya buatkan sequel-nya deh. Gak janji juga.

Yang Manjoume, Jun Manjoume di sini ASLI COWOK! SALAH SATU COWOK PEREBUT JUUDAI! #ditendang Jun, kalo yang cewek, karena ke-Tsundere-an ditambah dia memang bisa jadi dua orang (apa maksudnya?) jadi namanya June Manjoume, bedanya dia lebih penyayang sama Trio Ojama daripada kembarannya.

Bisa dibilang, di cerita ini saya menggunakan Juudai cewek sama Jun cowok. Tapi, bisa diganti Jaden cowok sama June cewek, hanya saja... yang cewek bakal nonjok cowoknya.

Juudai : Plus! Si Author sempet ngintip kejadian ini dari Ja-Hmph!

*bekep Juudai* Hush! Diem! Ntar ketauan!

Juudai : *nglepas bekepan* Lalu, kapan cerita si Jaden punya ekspresi?

En... Gak janji.

Juudai : Mou...! PADAHAL PENASARAN INGIN ME-HMPH!

Ngah! Dibilangin diem! Ntar-!

Jaden : *nongol di belakang, megang bahu saya dan berbisik, wajah masih datar* "Ntar" apa~?

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! *langsung kabur*

Jaden : Dasar.

Juudai : *ketawa* Minna-san, sebenarnya ini adalah fiksi untuk hadiah Manjoume. Maklum kalau telat satu bulan.

Jaden : Baca dan review. *ngerangkul bahu Juudai*bawa pergi Juudai*


End file.
